Two program objectives of the grant are: (1) to demonstrate the effectiveness and development of occupational alcoholism programs with employers that employ less than 500 employees, with comparisons to be made in various program elements between employers that employ under 500 employees and those that employ over 500, and comparision between employers of comparable size in the public and private sectors; (2) To demonstrate the development of a statewide State Employee Assistance Program utilizing a network of part time resource coordinator, and establishing diagnostic and referral and oupatient counseling services linked up with 3rd party payment systems in certain selected areas of the State of Wisconsin